The Last Dragon Prince
by AuroraPax
Summary: when two dragons orphaned at birth and sent to earth to live human lives discover there origins, Hector and Eric are both thrust into a world of fun, battle, demons, angles, mystery, and there greatest opponent ever...woman. read to find out more.
1. the bigining

_**hello and thank's for reading:) the first chapter should be up within a week or less... if it takes longer it's because of school**_

 ** _don't_** _ **forget to like, and leave me some recommendation's if you want to see something in the story.**_

 _ **i will be taking oc's until chapter 3 so if you want your character in the story feel free to email me at OrionDeliosPax ...no spam please**_

 _ **The last dragon prince**_

 _During the peak of the dragon society, a rogue dragon destroyed the dragon's home world, wiping out his own race in a fit of power induced insanity, on that night 15 years ago in a dark cave on the dragon planet kadr'ae, five dragons and a dragonfly gathered to decide the fate of two unhatched egg's._

 _One of the dragons, a large white one, addressed the small band of friends and family around him. "Everyone" he said in a deep, tired voice, "I know this is hard right now, but the five of us together only have the energy to get two eggs off the planet before it explodes, so I think we all can agree that the best course of action would be to get these two eggs out of here"._

 _Another of the dragons, a short blue female, replied with no measure of sorrow in her voice "Albion" she said "we can't just send our children off without us, they'll die if they hatch all alone!" "I am well aware of that Atherya" Albion replied "but I already have a plan in mind. I know an earthling, a human who is more than capable of raising the boy's"._

 _Then another voice spoke up in the dim light, this one belonging to a stalky purple male who seemed to be on the verge of tears, "um.. That's grate and all, but not a lot of humans are aware of our existence, with both the children, how will this human hide them?"_

 _"I agree with Spyro" said an extremely dark red and black female. "I don't care what you do with your own child Albion, but no son of Cynder's will spend his life in some human's basement!" the black dragoness, Cynder, stated with more than a little venom in her voice._

 _Albion, who was ready to claw his ear holes out, replied with his own snarl, "Cynder" he said, "just trust me this one time, I know for a fact that he is a powerful mage, he can make them human, they will both live happy lives' I swear it!" however, even with Albion's infamous good judgment Atherya, Spyro, Cynder, and Draig, a large red male who had remained silent thus far, all doubted that it would all be so simple._

 _After a few minutes of murmuring and a rather rude comment about Cynder's backside from the dragonfly Sparx, the band all sat down around the eggs for one last goodbye. Draig was the first to speak, as he stared longingly at Atherya's egg, the nephew he would never meet._

 _"we don't have much time left fellas, it now or never". The other dragons realized for the first time that they were about to die, ant that the unborn children before them didn't even have name's yet. It was quickly decided that the son of Albion and Atherya would go by the name Hector, and his true name would be Natsu. A few minutes later, after at least a hundred suggestions from Cynder, it was decided that the son of Cynder and Spyro would go by the name Eric, and his true name would be Orion._

 _After the naming was settled, it was time to send the children off (piano fairy tail theme starts to play). "alrighty than" said Sparx. "I think it's about time we blow this Popsicle stand" he stated sarcastically._

 _The five dragons all gathered around as the world began to shake. "I know I won't get to see you grow, but I hope you live one hell of a life my son" Albion stated with a tear running down his cheek._

 _Then Atherya spoke up, yelling to the egg already fading through the portal "and you give me lot's of grandchildren you here!" she called as the egg disappeared from view. Then it was Orion's turn, "son" Spyro began "there will be time's in your life when you are surrounded by your enemies, And when that time comes just remember"… "oh Spyro not now" the whole group shouted "you are the son of a purple dragon!" (_ _silence)_ _then Sparx began" I could have sworn he was going to say"…_

 _.. Sparx was then cut off as Spyro shouted "_ _ **AND NEVER FORGET THESE WORDS, YOU GOT THIS!"**_ _as the final view of the egg disappeared,_ _the entire troop face palmed at Spyros childlike shenanigans, all laughing in what they knew were there final moments. As the world around them burned the close friends all gathered around in the cave, and as the flames burst through the entry way, the group all swore they could hear the sounds of two infants crying.._

 _(somewhere in the Atlantic, a demon sits on a boat looking in the direction of the now destroyed kadr'ae) …_ _sniff sniff….._ _"somethings burning"_

 _like, comment, take a dump_


	2. The BeginingFor Real This Time

_Edit-_ _sorry guy's! i accidentally uploaded an unedited version, here is the final! also i realized it did not post my email for privasy so here it is, OrionDeliosPax at ... gmail dot com... ha! take that privacy filter!_

 _ **Hello everyone and thanks for your patience. This will be a long fic and I hope you all enjoy.**_

 _ **I am set to go to about 30 chapters but there could be more**_

 _ **Huge shout out to the inspiration and co-writer of this fic TheTruePortarican**_

 _ **Now…. Shall we begin?**_

 _ **Chapter.**_

Have you ever thought about what the last thing you ever see would be? I never paid the idea any mind myself but now that I have a black winged girl shoving a spear through my gut and my brother lying in a crater next to me I'm starting to wonder….

Now I know what you're thinking, that escalated pretty fucking quickly. I'd be lying if I told you otherwise. But I'm getting ahead of myself, my name is hector and until I moved to japan my life seemed pretty normal, the weird stuff didn't really begin until this morning.

I live with my brother Eric and my father Logan, although none of us are actually related. the difference is pretty obvious so we figured that out early on. i am a 5 foot 7 portarican with one blue and one red eye. i also have white hair with red highlights that NEVER dose what i want it to. my hobby is pyrotechnics(that was also an early discovery)

Eric is the exact opposite of me, he's a white male standing at 4 foot 8 with manageable( all be it long) plain purple hair and two eye's that are so blue some people assume he is blind. he enjoys art, reading, and shiting on the fourth wall

then there is Logen, a muscular man standing at 6 foot 1 with normal brown hair and sideburns that would make Elvis jealous. he works as a vet for a living.

So back to the story me and my make-shift family recently moved to japan because our dad had the choice to move for work or get a new job, ( though why a vet needs to move country's i don't understand) not an option with two kid's that can eat a week's worth of food in ten minutes.

Me and Eric were walking to our new school Kuoh Academy. just you're average high school except it had been an all-girl school until recently. This was very exciting for me and Eric as we had been home schooled until now. (Logan said something about not signing up to spoon feed lizards forever)

Arriving on the campus however reveled that it might not be such a normal school after all, not that I knew what a school was supposed to look like but I assumed a bunch of girl's beating up a couple of nerds with wooden swords in the middle of the lawn was a little off.

Oh wait it gets even better, as I was walking the fight distracted me so much that I accidently ran right into one of the girls, at least I think she was in our school. She was short and looked far too young to be in high school, also she had this unnatural white color to her hair, not that i can talk knowing my own hair color.

As I was picking myself off the ground Eric, all be it laughing his ass of at my blunder, helped up the girl. "Thanks" she said, not showing the least bit of emotion. Eric than decided to reply, "Don't mention it konecco".

The girl became extremely tens, "Eric I think you translated that wrong!" I said, knowing neither of us are good at Japanese. All I got back was a confused look from my brother, than he said "I was certain I got her name correct".

The girl was growling now, "it's not that you got my name wrong it's the fact that you know it!" she shouted, a little too loud I might add. "Oh that's easy" he said. I face palmed in advance already knowing his next sentence.

"Well?" she said, not calmed down in the slightest. "Because I got this" was his reply as he turned to the school and ran inside before I could slap him.

"Sorry about him" I said "he's just a little weird is all, he means well honest". The girl, who I now knew was named konecco, opened her mouth to respond, but her words were cut off by the sound of the school bell

"Well, see you around I guess?" The white haired girl said, back to the emotionless state she was in earlier. "Ya I guess" was my response. Not wanting to be late on the first day I ran inside, but I swear as I walked in the door I saw a girl with pure red hair in the second story window staring straight at me…

The rest of the school day was uneventful, well, unless you call Eric beating up his lunch uneventful. It's not his fault he ended up so weird, he was kidnapped by some crackpot underfunded scientist a few years ago and got some weird experimental drugs tossed into his bloodstream, along with some other things he dose not share.

He's been sort of strange ever since, doing weird things like beating up fruit, and knowing people's names before there introduced like with konneco earlier.

There was also one time when he kept talking to the sky, when asked about it he would always respond with "I'm just entertaining my viewers". You know, just taking a dump on the fourth wall.

It was actually during one of these fourth wall breaking episodes that we were attacked by some black angle looking girl on the way home. We had been walking home from school on our second day. we were trying(and failing) to familiarize ourselves with our new town, when Eric said" hector look, we already have 51 views!"

I nodded, saying "that's nice bud."….

That was the last thing he heard before a glowing giant purple lightning bolt looking spear went right threw his head. Like I said, it escalated really fucking quickly. I was hunched over him, desperately trying to grasp just what had happened.

And then to make it worse, I went and turned around. What I saw was a girl with long black hair and black wings dressed in the most slutty outfit I had ever seen. Then she pointed at eric, and his corpse _**exploded**_.

No joke, just boom. As my now dead brother and best friend lay in a crater the monstrous girl started to walk towards me, ranting about how there was no escape.

I of course made the mistake of fighting back. My plan? Kick it in the crotch, that's what Logen taught me. What really happened? I got a nice XL red spear to my gut… and thus we are back to the beginning.

As I looked into the eyes of what I was sure was death itself a large black filter began to engulf my field of vision. I should have been concerned about the spear, or about my fallen brother, or even the blackening vision. But for some reason all I could think of was that red haired girl from earlier.

That's when I felt the girl let go of me, pulling the spear out as she backed away slowly. I wondered why the now silent demon had started to look afraid, but that's when I saw them, it was Logan and that red head from earlier!

The red haired girl stared horrified at Eric, while Logan started to run at the winged girl, who I know realized wasn't silent, but rather my ear drums had been damaged as they were now bleeding, although strongly I could hear somebody with a strange accent laughing… no wait that was just in my head.

"DAD NO!" I called, knowing a simple vet like him didn't stand a chance against a monster like this, even with those three metal claw's sticking out of each of his hands.

"Wait what?" I asked myself, as Logan began slashing at the sultry dressed girl. " **Rias it's time, I'm turning the boy's care to you understand?!"** my father shouted (although it was a barely audible whisper to my ruined ear's).

Then Logan, the man who I had known as my father for all 15 years of my life vanished into thin air, taking the girl with him. Then, like it was a movie, I passed out just as Rias came to my aid.

I woke up what I'm guessing was the next day. I thought that everything had been a horrible nightmare; I was in bed with my cat Yoruichi lying at the base and my blankets tangled in a mess around me.

The illusion of normality was then shot in the face by the naked red haired girl wrapped around me from behind…

"it's to early for this bull shit" I said, trying to pry the girl off without waking her up. Of course the fate's hate me though so she jumped right up the second I managed to stand.

After having a near death experience and losing the only family I had you'd think my initial reaction would be tears, or maybe trying to interrogate the girl in front of me.

Instead all I could do was point at her and stutter "bo.. bo… bo bo …boob's!". nice going me. Yes as I said I was home schooled so I barley even saw other people, much less women. I'd never even seen a naked girl before.

"That's because you're not a puss magnet like me" I heard a familiar voice say from the doorway. It was Eric! The idiot was alive! and reading my mind...I was going to hug him, but then I realized that I was naked.

"Will somebody please explain to me what the hell is going on?!" I shouted to nobody in particular as i attempted to cover myself. "ok, ok" the red head, Rias I think her name was, stated.

"I'll explain everything in a minute, just get dressed and meet us downstairs" she said, walking out of the room with an oddly chipper Eric and Yoruichi following close behind, when did she put on those clothes?

I threw on some clothes of my own, my usual red and white sweatshirt with jeans, and met everyone in the kitchen. "Oh there you are hector" rias said as if I was an old friend.

"So are you going to explain or…?'' I trailed off hoping for some clarity. "Oh how rude of me" she said "my name is Rias Gremory of the devil household Gremory and both you and you're brother are now devil's under my service"

I thought that she was joking, and then I noticed her wings, Giant bat like wings that were clearly not fake sprouting right out of her back. "That's not possible!" I yelled, still desperately hoping that this was a dream.

"Sorry bro but I'm afraid all the crap that went down yesterday was real". my brother said, still apparently reading my mind. Eric than took out his own wings, an act that had even Rias surprised.

"How did you learn to do that so quickly?" rias inquired. "Come to think of it, how come you're not freaking out about all this like you're brother?" she asked.

"I've known about devils and such for a while now, our father Logan told me the whole story after the kidnapping three years ago" Eric said, rubbing his wing's with a look of...sorrow?

That's when the full events of last night hit me like a grenade. "Eric", I said, my voice trembling, "where's dad?" he looked straight at me and without even trying to give it to me slowly ( **ha** ) he said "he's gone to hell".

First I tried to comprehend what Eric had said, and then I wondered who it was I kept hearing laugh, and then Eric had to catch me as I fainted again.

So after some cold water and a quick explanation from Rias that Logan was alive but **trapped** somewhere in hell by the black winged demon's called fallen angles. Then the rest of the day, which I learned was a week after the initial incident, Rias taught me about my duty as her servant.

It didn't all sound bad, I mean Eric and I get to work together so that's a plus. That's when I remembered his words from earlier. "Eric, why did dad tell you about devils and not me, and why does he know about them in the first place." I asked, curiosity straining in my voice.

Eric's cat Eris decided to butt in at this point, as she literally head butted my dick. This is actually a normal thing so Eric ignored it and began explaining.

"You see hector, Logan is a human, however he possesses a sacred-gear" Eric said. Rias, after realizing she had forgotten to explain these earlier told me about how sacred-gears were objects of extreme magical power, some with the souls of dead ancient beings trapped inside, she also explained how it's something you are born with, not something you can obtain.

Eric than began to continue his story on Logan. "you see when dad told us he was a vet he wasn't lying, he was a member of the human mage organization _ver'es-etran're-tall'fen_ (Which was apparently draconian for _sacred gear tactical team)._

"They call themselves v.e.t for short and were humanity's only home field defense against higher beings." He said. "Were?" I asked wondering why he used past tense.

"Logan was the leader of the v.e.t's and upon his disappearance or death the team is to disband and regroup at the nearest convenience, which could be years from now." Rias finished with a sigh.

"So to sum it all up me and Eric got killed and turned into devils because our dad is a super weapon wielding bad-ass who protects humanity?" i asked, still dumbfounded by all of this.

The answer I got was not what I expected, especially because the one to answer "not exactly" was the cat that hated my baby maker Eris. Even Eric was completely confused by his cat talking.

"Wh-what?" He said staring down at the feline. "Oh Eric did Logan not tell you? You're cat's Yoruichi and Eris are actually magical creature's put in place to watch over you, they will act as you're familer's, a companion that will follow you to the end of the world."

"You guy's" I said, losing my patience, and my sanity. can we get back on track, what did Eris mean by not exactly?" _**she meant young one, that the fallen angle last night was not after Logan, but rather she was after you and your brother.**_

Everybody, including the two cats (still can't believe my cat can talk as well, wonder what she sound's like?) were searching for the source of the voice, but before we could find it, both me and Eric passed out simultaneously.

We both knew something was wrong when we woke up in the same dream together. "At this point I would believe about anything." I said.

That's when the two of us spotted it, a big blue and, well, brighter blue colored dragon sitting directly in front of us. The dragon stood up, and spoke " _ **it's time you learn"….**_

 _ **Like, comment, dump**_


	3. i screwed up

hello everyone! i would like to apolagize to you all for the delay in uploading chapter 2 of the last dragon prince. with a combanation of losing my usb, school, and eris chewing on wire's, uploading has been imposible. i will attempt to upload by next week and i will try to keep a stedy scedual afeter that. untill then check out thetruepuertorican's page and thank you for youre support.

like comment dump


	4. truth,justice,and how did he survive?

_**Authors note-**_ **I apologies for the delay everybody, but here it is! It was supposed to be a little longer but I wanted to get it out as soon as possible.**

 **This chapter is where things start to get interesting so just kick back, ignore the screams of pain, and as always have a grate…..**

 **Eris where did you get that?!…. No bad kitty! MOM THE CAT STOLE MY DILL!….pickle, ya that's what I was going to say. She stole my dill pickle (nervous chuckle).**

 **But seriously everybody enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2- Eric**

The large blue dragon led me and Hector down a rock pathway, while Hector was freaking out about all of the stuff that happened in the last week I bid my time observing my surroundings.

The place we were in was clearly not on Earth; it was a series of floating islands above an endless field of stars.

Along with this, there were buildings and structures spread all over the place, every one of them seeming to be from different eras and cultures.

" _ **Stop here"**_ the dragon said. _**"I will be out in a moment".**_ The dragon went into a huge broken down temple looking building, closing the door before I could get a good look inside.

"What the hell is going on?" Hector yelled at me. "And why am I the only one freaking out right now?" "Calm down hector" I said casually "I already told you Logan explained everything to me a long time ago"

"why did he tell you and not me?" Hector asked, the rage was evident on his face now, so I decided to drop my happy go lucky act for once and get serious.

"Because you didn't have part of your soul torn out" I said, the look I gave him caused my brother to not only lose all of his anger, but clearly frightened him a bit.

"What are you talking about" he said, now clearly concerned.

"What happened all those years ago" Hector asked, pleading in his eyes. "Sit down hector" I said. "This will take a while"

 _Jasper Nevada- January 1_ _st_ _2007_

 _me and my brother were walking in the desert, one of our father's world famous work-out exercises, when a van pulled up out of nowhere._

 _The driver stepped out, he was a tall man, he had a large hunched spine with a long beard on his face and a lab coat covered patches was hung over his back.(imagine with a beard)_

 _Before me or hector could react the man struck my brother in the gut, sending him flying back much farther than one simple punch should have._

 _He then put a large sack over my head, tossing me into the van like a ragdoll. The last thing I heard was Logan screaming in the distance before something hit my head, nocking me out cold_

" _Were am I?'' I wondered aloud. "_ _Don't worry boy"_ _a deep, scratchy, almost demonic voice said._

" _I'm not going to kill you, I just need a sample is all_ _" It said. "A sample of what" I asked._

" _You're soul my boy_ _" it said, every word sending a chill down my spine. "I thought you weren't gonna kill me" I said, still reeling from the blow to my head._

" _I'm not here to kill you, I promise_ _" he replied. "_ _I just need a small sample is all_ _"….._

I stopped telling my story then, as the large blue dragon had come back. " _ **come on inside children, there is a lot we must talk about"**_ it said.

me and Hector followed him inside. Hector obviously curios to hear the rest of my tale and me very glad I didn't have to tell it.

The inside of the building was not unlike that of a giant library. There were thousands of books in all shapes and sizes strewn about the place, on the floor as well as on the giant shelves that covered the walls.

Along with these was a giant blue hour glass in the middle of the bookshelves that seemed to have magic sand inside, as it was always flowing but it never seemed to actually move.

My attention was then diverted back to the dragon before me. " _ **Hello young one's"**_ it said in its deep voice. _**"I know you must have questions, but I should first introduce myself"**_

" _ **I am the chronicler, the being who oversees the happenings and adventures of dragons throughout the universe, you may however, call me by my old name, Ignitus"**_ the dragon, Ignitus said.

"Not that this isn't interesting, but what does the dragon-overseer god thing want with me and Eric" hector asked, not catching on to all the hints around him. " _ **oh my, has that human told you nothing?"**_ Ignitus asked, prompting a look of anger from my brother.

"Allow me to translate that little bro, me and you are dragons." I said with my signature zero regard for "taking it slow".

I laughed hysterically as hector managed to pass out inside of a dream.

The moment he came to he started making an exited squee-like sound and bouncing off the walls. He froze about two minutes into this, after successfully giving the large dragon guardian a migraine.

"How come you know that?" Hector asked my, hurt that I had withheld what could be the answer to his lifelong goal of finding his parents.

He regretted this the moment he asked it, already knowing what I would say "Because hector" I said with a pause "….. I got this".

This prompted a groan and a face palm from hector, plus a scream of frustration from Ignitus, who yelled something along the lines of " _ **you dammed purple bastared!"**_ at the poor sealing above us.

After taking a moment to settle down ignitus continued his explanation. _**"As I was trying to say, you and you're brother are dragons, however you are two of only 8 surviving dragons in the entire universe, myself not included."**_

At the mention of this, hector went from hyper Hispanic, to arrow in the knee in record time. "wh-what?" he asked, thinking he had herd wrong, I merely sighed at what I knew would be a repeat of what Logan had told me

Apparently, he had kept more than our familiars a secret from me, as the story I heard from Ignitus was _very_ different from the one that father had told me.

Logan had told me that we were born on the dragon planet kadr'ae and had been sent here to earth in human form because of the planets destruction from an asteroid…. Ignitus said different.

" _ **you see boy's, twenty years ago on the dragon home world, a war that had lasted over a thousand years was brought to an end when an evil dragon emperor named malafor who possessed god like powers was defeated by two dragons"**_ he began

" _ **the two dragons were named Spyro and Cynder, they were known as the heroes of avilar, they also happen to be you're parents Eric"**_ I let this settle for a moment, I knew my parents had died, but hearing their names was…. Comforting

" _ **after learning the war was over the dragons of earth, who hadn't visited there wayward kin in over a millennium, all moved to kadr'ae to help the dragons there rebuild and repopulate"**_

Our faces reddened at the word repopulate.

" _ **after the population settled in, it was decided earths dragons would make kadr'ae there permanent home, an idea so well liked even Orphis, the eternal dragon, backed the idea""to seal the bond between the two people's, it was decided that the vanishing dragon, Albion, and the daughter of the former dragon king before Malafor, Atherya, would be married."**_

Ignitus paused, as if contemplating his next words.

" _ **the betrothal turned into actual love, and the product of this love was you Hector."**_ Hector had a cross between a painful and a joyous expression plastered over his face, I assumed I was sporting a similar look.

Hector decided to speak up as big blue was clearly beating around the bush by saying every detail, (he was a strait forward person) how did they all die then? He asked, still clearly very deep in thought.

What happened next made me question how much I actually knew.

" _ **well you see hector, as I said malafor was**_ _ **defeated**_ _ **by Spyro and Cynder, however it turned out he was not actually dead."**_ he said. _**The thing you must both understand is malafor was very powerful, so powerful he can even kill immortal beings, such as god or Orphis."**_

"That doesn't seem very fair" hector said. " _ **That's because life is not fair Natsu**_ " ignites sighed.

"….who's Natsu?" hector questioned, giving Ignites the look of a starving dog.

The large blue dragon blinked at him, then he started to do something along the lines of a chuckle, then he face palmed realizing hector was serious.

" _ **I'm guessing Logan never told him his true name?"**_ ignites looked at me.

"like I said Logan told hector nothing about the true world, in fact I didn't even know his real name….." I pondered the fact his name was Natsu for a moment, then I looked him in the eyes and called him "weaboo trash".

Hector was still trying to understand all that was happening, but he was focused to the point where he could slap me for the insult.

" _ **Listen boys, you have already been here a few hours and we still have a lot to do so can I continue?"**_ ignites growled out. I sat down; hector face planted for some reason. _**"Close enough"**_ he muttered.

" _ **Anyway when malafor fought Eric's parents at the end of the grate dragon war he knew he could not defeat the duo at his current level, so he made it appear as if he were defeated, when in reality he entered his own personal dimension, were he trained in secret for thirty years"**_

Hector leaned over to me, "so what's your real name" he whispered not wanting to irritate our host. It's Orion I responded"

" _ **after those thirty years"**_ ignites continued _**"malafor had amassed enough power and skill that he defeated orphis for fun".**_

"you keep mentioning this orphis person, who is he?" Hector inquired. _**"orphis was a SHE hector and the reason I bring her up is because she was supposed to be impossible to kill, yet malafor somehow managed to destroy her in one hit"**_

Me and hector simultaneously gulped.

" _ **he destroyed the entire dragon planet in mere minutes, you're parents only just managed to get you out in time before….."**_ the big guy seemed to choke, clearly not wanting to go into details.

"Did nobody else make it out" I asked. Just as I said this, a small light floated into the room. only it wasn't a light, I realized, but a large humanoid dragonfly.

" _ **unfortunately"**_ ignites sighed _**"this fine gentleman somehow got sucked into a portal to my world…."**_ The bug gave ignites an annoyed look, but then he noticed me, and immediately grabbed onto my face in what I can only describe as a "bug hug".

"YOURE ALIVE!" It screamed. "Yes but it's hard to breath" I said, ignites and hector were both laughing hysterically…where did they get those top hats from?...never mind

Hey buddy it's me your uncle sparx! The dragonfly, sparx exclaimed. I merely looked at ignites questioningly. _**"you're dads brother''**_ was his only response.

At this point hector was the one laughing at my lack of knowledge and I was __the one hitting my head against the wall in dumb confusion.

" _ **now that you know what happened, its time that you both learned how to access you're dragon body's, or did Logan already teach you that Eric?**_ Ignites said, still chuckling.

he didn't teach me how but I've….. accessed it before. Ignites became serious, as I suspected he seemed to know about my…..incident. _**" I presume you don't want to do it again after that then?"**_

I nodded, " I can do the transformation easily, but it would change my human form as well, you know, in THAT way" I said, leaving hector confused again.

Yes I am purposely avoiding the subject, you want answers keep reading, see I did it again fourth wall, suck it.

" _ **Well I think I'll just show hector the basics then"**_ ignites said _**" you can use you're powers without transforming right?"**_

I nodded _**"good, then you can test out my new inter-dimensional training chamber."**_ He said. I thought about that for a second, and then decided it was in my best interest to ask him "what does it do exactly?"

" _ **it brings you into a dimensional plain were you can conger up creatures, people, and places from fiction or from the past."**_ Me and hector both yelped in joy, knowing the first thing we would do was to beat the shit out of krillin from our favorite anime parody dragon ball z abridged.

Yes I went there

"were is this thing" I asked, excitement obvious on my face. "I'll lead you there" sparx said.

I followed my uncle down a hallway, apparently ignites had decided to give hector his dragon form at the same time, because there was a wet tearing sound mixed with a blood curdling scream in the background.

"Newbie" sparx mumbled under his breath. "Anywho this here is the chamber." He said, pointing at a plain wooden door. I mentally prepared myself and pushed it open to find…. A face full of female dragon anatomy.

"WOW" sparx squealed as he slammed the door shut. "Sorry bout that, I was using it earlier and forgot to turn it off hehehehehe….."

I face palmed, and then entered the room again. This time I saw what I thought I would see, a void of pure nothing. "so how does this work?" I asked.

Just picture who you want to summon and where you want to go and it will create you're setting for you, whoever you summon will ask you're intention, and then they will take on their respective personality.

"is there any restrictions to what I can do with them" I asked, still seeing that…..image from earlier.

(I'm not a prude, I just suffer from ptsd is all)

He winked at me, saying "the only restriction is you can't become someone else"…. "who was that you were having…..entertain you earlier." I asked, "just out of curiosity of course".

He was about to answer, but then his whole face turned red. "who was it?" I asked. "it might have been you're mother?" he said.

Within about twenty seconds anyone who might have been on the island could hear the screams of pain from hector, sparx, and an unfortunate krillin, may he rest in peace, oh who am I kidding he's probably in hell.

Like, comment, take a big old shiny duce


	5. Poor Krillin

_**Ok ok I know what you're all going to say, why did you take so long Aurora? You know what? I hurt my neck; I was almost paralyzed from the waist down, and have been absolutely exhausted with plain old summer activities, which I seem to have no voice in planning, not to mention school.**_

 _ **Also if you didn't see my message, my co-writer made sweet love to the business end of a speeding car, so he just got out of the hospital.**_

 _ **I really am sorry, and I hope that there will be no other interruptions… that means you Jesus, no more surprise poker nights!**_

 _ **Now on with the tale.**_

 _ **Chapter 3- Hector**_

I was getting really pissed at fate, because if getting turned into a devil, learning my life was a lie, THEN getting painfully forced into my dragon form wasn't bad enough, the fact that all I can hear is screams of pain from myself and what sounds suspiciously like an anime character is just really making this day….not good.

I mean, it's not all bad, I guess being a dragon will be cool in the future. Also having devil powers sounds awesome with how Rias described it, there's just one thing that I couldn't get my head around…..

Eric had known, he had known about the fact we weren't human, and he had actually KNOWN something about our parents, yet he hadn't told me.

Our whole lives we had always told each other everything, and we had made a pact that we would never hide information about our parents from each other, "we share what we learn".

It was the first promise we ever made too each other.

And he had broken it.

After he was kidnapped, he told me the only information he wouldn't share was what had happened to him in the desert…

What else hadn't he told me?

After what felt like 20 consecutive hours of screaming in pain, the searing heat coursing throughout my body finally stopped. I looked over at ignites who had his ….face?….muzzle? yes he had his muzzle in a book.

I went to call to him, but instead I shot blue fire right on the book shelf.

" _ **oh so you're awake young one? Good."**_

He was completely unfazed by the inferno burning right in front of his face.

I tried to speak again, this time I managed to ask for some water, I realized that along with being turned into a dragon, my voice hade also changed. It wasn't deeper or higher, it just sounded different somehow.

Ignites walked back in with a bowl of water, I hadn't even seen him leave. He placed the bowl in front of me; I had been in so much pain that it just registered in my mind… "I'm a dragon".

I wanted nothing more than to jump up and explore my new, or rather old, draconic form. I was exited beyond belief; guess all this explains why me and Eric had an addiction to dragon related things. But as I tried to stand, I remembered how thirsty I was.

Greedily I drank every drop of water from the bowl, well most of it fell out of my mouth because I had no clue how to use a dragon muzzle yet but you get the idea.

"so how are you feeling young one?" ignites said with a chuckle.

I responded with another burst of fire, followed by a long, exhausted yawn.

"I know you're tired, but I need you to try and move around, that way I can be sure there are no physical problems with you." He said in a stern yet kind voice.

I was still in a daze for the most part, so I don't even remember when I started to move around, heck I hadn't even inspected my draconic form yet. I turned my head to get a look at myself, which was a strange sensation considering the new length of my neck.

From what I could tell, I had a white scales, with red flame shaped under-scales and wings with blue highlights. I could also somewhat see my tail, which was tipped with a battle axe looking bone.

"well everything seems fine" ignites said, snapping me out of my daze. "now try and move you're wings around for me will you?" I attempted to move my wings as he asked, but only succeeded in twitching the tips once or twice.

I lowered my head in defeat, realizing that I probably wouldn't get to fly any time soon. The old blue dragon went to speak, but then he started to look around the room. "Mr. Hector?" he asked. "ya?'' I responded groggily.

"do you hear that screaming, or have I been here with only sparks as company for far too long?" he asked me.

At the same time a certain yellow bug crawled into the room, smoke rising off his body. "Sparks!" ignites called. "are we under attack? What's happened to you? Speak man!"

I was freaking out, my body was moving at a snail's pace, and I had no idea where my brother was, or what the danger might be.

Sparks finally managed to speak; he looked at me, saying all I needed to hear. "Your brother is shit stomping on krillin.

Instantly my body began to respond to me as I jumped up and ran for the sound of the screams, I didn't care about how tired I was, if krillin was getting shit stomped, I NEEDED to help out. I remembered ignites talking about a training simulator room, so I went in the direction he had pointed earlier.

I came to a slightly open door just as the screaming stopped. I used my muzzle to open the door the rest of the way to find….Eric, , Jesus, a hobo, and a colorful pony playing poker…

Instead of trying to understand what was happening, I slammed my head into the wall as hard as I could and accepted the sweet embrace of unconsciousness.

 _ **Ok guys, I hope this was worth it for the wait, and don't worry, ill be back to a steadier updating schedule soon, for now though…. Wait,. Eris where did you get that gun?… oh god no not the car!**_

 _ **Like, subscribe, and don't forget…. TO DUMP!**_


End file.
